


“I love ya, I really do”

by MondoOwadaIrl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, I just like them a lot okay, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Only mentioned though, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Studying, Temporary Amnesia, gay people real, okay that’s probably enough tags ? if there’s anything else I’ll add, once again only mentioned, the au thing doesn’t really matter it doesn’t come up but just yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondoOwadaIrl/pseuds/MondoOwadaIrl
Summary: Mondo has to remember what happened that night, after waking up in Taka’s bed.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	“I love ya, I really do”

**Author's Note:**

> the summary sounds super nsfw sorry, it’s just some fluff :o)

His head hurt. His eyes were hazy and his body ached. It was still dark out, some time around 4am. The eyeliner he spent so much time on was smudged and streamed down his face. His hair was down, out of its usual style. He didn’t remember going to sleep, but the nightmare that had just woken him up was one way to be reminded.

Mondo sat up in the bed he had apparently been sleeping in, looked around, and found himself in someone else’s room. 

It was easy to tell that the room belonged to Kiyotaka, what with the extremely organized desk and textbooks spread on the floor. Oowada couldn’t remember a single thing. He looked back down onto the bed and saw that there was an arm loosely around his waist, more so resting on his leg now that he had sat up. The uniform made it pretty obvious it was Kiyotaka, who was still asleep. He had to try his best to stay calm and piece together whatever memories he had. Bits and pieces slowly clicked into place until he could remember a clearer picture. 

He had asked Ishimaru to help him study, which wasn’t unusual for him to do, even when he wasn’t doing poorly. He just needed a reason to spend time with him. Embarrassment crept up behind him when he remembered the two of them getting into a small argument during their study session. They both had a tendency to get in the other’s face when this happened, Mondo to seem more intimidating and Taka to keep a stern look. Their faces had been...so close...they were less than an inch apart. The blush, that was now bright and clear on his face, was continuing to worsen with what he managed to remember. He could see it so clearly, he was talking about something stupid, grasping at straws for his side of the argument. Whatever it was that he was saying, Kiyotaka sure knew how to shut him up about it. The other had kissed Mondo, while he was in the middle of talking, making for a sorta awkward first couple seconds before the prefect had backed off. Fuck. Kiyotaka had freaked out the second their lips came apart, stuttering out apologies and whispering reprimands directed towards himself. Oowada had been speechless for a bit before coming back to Earth, putting his hands on the other’s sides and pulling him back into another kiss.

The rest of the memories consisted of awkward moving around until both of them were together on the bed, making out and grabbing tightly onto each other. Taka is one to stick to a schedule, no matter the occasion. It must’ve gotten late and the biker had asked to stay with him. 

Mondo laid back against the wall the bed was positioned against and looked lovingly, and a bit confusingly, at the still sleeping boy beside him, reaching a hand down and petting his soft, gentle hair. This was a surprise to Ishimaru, who had begun to wake up at the touch. He looked up and saw the one petting his hair, blush spreading across his face faster than a wildfire, which made Mondo laugh under his breath. 

“Glad to see yer up,” Mondo spoke first, his voice a bit raspier than usual from the sleep. The other sat up happily, rubbing his eyes before placing his hands on the one’s in front of him. 

Upon seeing the other’s face, a mess of black streaks and his eyes red, worry replaced the overjoyed expression.   
“Did something happen, are you alright?” His red eyes widened with concern, praying he wasn’t at fault for whatever might be going on. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, calm down. Nothin’ happened, just a nightmare, ‘s all,” Oowada was quick to reply, waving one of his hands in the air as he talked. “But I uh. I did wanna ask ya somethin’ now that yer awake.” Taka tilted his head curiously to the side, nodding for the other boy to keep talking. Too nervous to look up and risk any eye contact, Mondo finally said something. 

“Did ya mean it? When we kissed last night. I mean, I get it if it was was just a one time thing or somethin’ but I-“ He was cut off by hands grabbing his face with care, and Ishimaru began to speak softly.

“Yes. Yes I meant it,” despite his sweet and confident tone his words came out shaky from nerves. “I do apologize for doing that at such an inappropriate time. It wasn’t right to do it in the middle of something so serious. I suppose it was...alright with you? At least I assume so. In any case, I...kissed you...because,” at this point Kiyotaka’s voice trailed off, and his face turned red. He took a deep breath before speaking again, louder from how nervous he was, and his stare met the other’s eyes.

“Because Mondo Oowada, I’m in love with you. I’ve spent what has felt like forever having these complex and improper feelings and I guess it was time I said something. It’s only right that you know now,” he spoke the last sentence so sharply the boy he was speaking to managed to snap back into reality. “I understand if you do not have these feelings for me in return-“ This time Ishimaru was the one being cut off. 

“Ya mean it? Ya really love me and shit?” Mondo asked loudly, the answer he got came from the other nodding his head roughly. “Ishi, I’ve felt the same way since I fuckin’ met ya! I love ya too, I really do!” At this, Taka’s eyes filled with tears and he began sobbing. The boy in front of him, the boy he’s loved for as long as he could remember, loved him too. He wrapped his arms over Oowada’s shoulders as he smiled through the tears, taking one hand away to wipe his eyes and speak.

“Ah! I apologize for acting like a mess. I’m just so happy!” As soon as he finished talking, he was pulled into a soft kiss. 

“Does this mean we’re datin’? I wanna call ya my boyfriend, if that’s alright with ya, Kiyo,” the other asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Another rough nod came from a smiling Ishimaru, and that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :oD I hope it was good!


End file.
